Rain
by angel-san801
Summary: In which an extremely bad day takes a possible turn for the better while taking shelter from the rain. Michael/Fisk tiny fluff-slash oneshot


**Rain**

**Rating: K+ for slash, but nothing really objectionable**

**Disclaimer: The Knight and Rogue series and all its characters are owned by Hilari Bell…. Who is not me.**

_This is just a tiny little fluff oneshot I wrote real quick for fun. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Rain. The dark, heavy sheet of it was all that could be seen out the entrance of the cave the downtrodden knight and squire had just managed to take shelter in moments before.<p>

What had started as a bad day with Michael- and by association Fisk- being driven out of yet another town thanks to those cursed tattoos had only gotten worse around midday when they had discovered a hole in one of their packs- too late to save the food rations that had fallen out of it, and now this. It had begun as only a light drizzle, but had taken no time at all to develop into what it was now, a raging storm that no sane person would ever dream of traveling in. Sadly the two of them, had been given no choice in the matter as it had taken them nearly an hour to find a shelter suitable for both them and the horses. Fisk had been willing to settle for just 'them', but Michael had obviously flatly refused that idea.

In the end, after a long time of wet, miserable searching they had been lucky enough to find a large cave settled into the mountain face which had easily accommodated all of them. Though Chant and Tipple had not been willing to venture very far inside, the dark unknown apparently spooking the two horses. Not holding such fears, and wishing to get as far away from the occasional splatter or rain the wind drove into the entrance as possible Fisk had situated himself towards the back of the cave, and was ineffectively trying to wring some of the water out of his drenched clothes while Michael searched their packs for blankets.

"Just one?" The rogue asked disappointedly as his companion returned.

"The rest were too wet to do much good."

Meaning most of their belongings were probably soaking wet as well. Including, no doubt their extra clothing. Perfect. This day just couldn't get any better…

Thunder boomed loudly in the distance, and outside, the wind seemed to pick up. The storm did not appear to be ending any time soon.

Fisk shivered, wrapping his arms tightly around himself and looking completely and utterly dejected.

"We should take our clothes off", Michael said. He was shivering as well, and his teeth chattered slightly as he spoke, "as soaked as they are, they'll only serve to sap away our body heat."

That was logical, but still, it didn't stop either of them from being slightly embarrassed about it (even if they were both men). However, the biting cold of wet fabric on their already chilled skin was enough incentive to push past any issues of modesty, and soon both their clothing right down to the undergarments fell in a heavy, wet heap on the stone floor.

Moments later, they were both huddled, shivering together, the one blanket wrapped around them the only form of covering between them.

Even with their wet clothes off and with the blanket over them, it was still freezing, and little by little they ended up drawing closer and closer together trying to warm themselves off the other's body heat.

And after a while it did seem to work. Somewhat. While it was still cold, they had both for the most part stopped shivering. And being this close was… actually rather nice. It was somehow cozy- if not exactly warm- and the raging storm outside their safe, dry shelter somehow made it seem as if they were completely separated from the world. Just the two of them. That was in a way how it had been for all the time they had been together. And that was all they really needed. It felt… romantic actually.

Fisk looked like he was about to say something, but whatever it was would remain unknown, for before he could so much as make a sound, Michael caught his lips with his own. Maybe it was that feeling, or maybe it was the fact that they were so intimately close, but it just felt right. …To Michael at least. Fisk looked so shocked, twas almost comical.

"Are you crazy?" The rogue exclaimed, breaking away from the contact looking confused and flustered, "no, I suppose I already know the answer to that, but… What was that supposed to be?"

"I'm sorry… If you did not like it then…-" Michael started, suddenly ashamed realizing what he had done. What was he thinking? Of course this would be his companion's reaction. It was just that the moment had seemed…

"I didn't say I didn't like it! I asked-" The rogue stopped abruptly, suddenly seeming to catch what he had just said. "A-ah, I mean I never said I _did_ like it, I…" There was no real taking it back now, and he knew it. "Damnit…" Fisk smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand.

Michael couldn't help but laugh. Fisk tried to glare at him, but he couldn't keep the expression for long without smiling.

"Noble Sir, I think your insanity is starting to wear off on me…", Fisk was still smiling as he spoke, though his eyes still showed a slight disbelief at what had just happened… and that he was actually accepting it.

"Mayhap, that would not be such a bad thing", Michael smiled back at him.

"Maybe not…" Fisk's reply was a low whisper as he leaned in to kiss the knight errant.

This time the kiss was returned on both ends lasting much longer then the first abruptly cut off attempt.

The storm still raged, but they were safe from its grasp… together.

End

* * *

><p><em>This might not be one of my best works, but it was mostly just for fun, and I think it turned out okay at least. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and please review!<em>

_Originally I wrote this longer smutty, but I wasn't really crazy about how it turned out, and I liked it better cutting it off like this. I can maybe finish and post the other version if anyone's interested though._

_~angel-san_


End file.
